1. Field
The invention relates to an organic light-emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (“OLED”) is a display device that can display information such as images, text, etc. by using light generated when holes and electrons supplied respectively from an anode and a cathode combine in an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode.
Display properties of the OLED change sensitively to penetration of oxygen and moisture. Thus, encapsulation technology that can effectively prevent penetration of oxygen and moisture is required. One example of the encapsulation technology is to encapsulate edges of the OLED by interposing a sealant, such as glass frit, between an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Accordingly, it is possible to effectively prevent the penetration of oxygen and moisture into an organic light-emitting device and a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) inside the OLED.
However, when the sealant, such as glass frit, alone is interposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate of the OLED, there may be limitations on a mechanical strength of the OLED.
Therefore, a dummy metal may additionally be interposed between the sealant and the lower substrate to improve the mechanical strength of the OLED.